


Festive Fun

by BlackRose2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, F/F, Holidays, M/M, Sappy, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016
Summary: For my dearest friend, @theseventhstar! I hope you enjoy it!Erik and Jellal are making new memories after running for so long. (Mentioned Erzajane)
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019!





	Festive Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For my secret santa, @theseventstar on Tumblr!

Erik stared at Jellal in absolute confusion as the other set out cookies, candies, and icing all over their kitchen table. 

“The fuck are you doing, Jellal?”

The heavenly body mage just looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. “Ever make a gingerbread house before, Erik?”

Erik shook his head, still confused. “No…”

Jellal’s smile became much brighter. “Neither have I, but I think it will be fun.”

Erik blinked, then took a seat beside Jellal. “Erza give you this idea?”

Jellal blushed a bit, but nodded. “While we were hanging out, she mentioned that she and Mira were going to be making them. Then it hit me that I had never made one myself before, and now that we have been pardoned and have this home, I figured…”

Erik chuckled softly, shaking his head gently before pecking Jellal’s cheek, making his normally composed boyfriend blush even brighter. He picked up a candy cane and began eating it before turning to Jellal.

“Let’s make the best damn gingerbread house ever, then. How hard could it be?”

Soon both realized that neither really knew what they were doing, and ended up making a mess of icing and cookie parts. Both were frustrated by their project’s lack of progress. 

Jellal sighed a bit. “I’m sorry, Erik, I thought-” He jumped when suddenly there was icing all over his cheek, Erik smirking deviously beside him.

“You didn’t…”

Erik’s smirk grew as he smeared more icing onto Jellal’s face, laughing at his shocked expression. “I did. Twice.” He cried out as Jellal threw gumdrops at him, laughing.

“Oh, you’re so on.”

Both men laughed as they threw candy and other sweets at one another, making a huge mess in their kitchen. Soon they found themselves on the floor, Erik on top of Jellal.

“I win.” The dragonslayer smirked at his boyfriend beneath him before stealing a kiss, letting out a small noise as Jellal flipped them over.

“No, I win.” Jellal chucked at Erik’s shocked expression. “What? Did you not expect me to turn this around?”

Erik laughed at Jellal’s antics. “You’re so fucking weird.”

“And you love that about me.” Jellal pecked his lips. 

Erik smiled and nodded. “I do.” He looked around the kitchen, wincing a bit at the mess they had made.

Jellal looked around as well. “Damn… We made a mess.”

“You think so?”

Jellal stood up, helping Erik back onto his feet. “Let’s clean up, then I can make up some hot chocolate. And yes, you can add bleach to it.”

Erik kissed his cheek again. “You DO love me.”

Jellal and Erik held hands as they walked to their bathroom to clean up, excited to see what other firsts they could share.


End file.
